militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
1st Sustainment Brigade (United States)
The 1st Sustainment Brigade is a sustainment brigade of the United States Army based at Fort Riley, Kansas. It provides logistics support to the 1st Infantry Division. Activated in 2007, the unit is a modular brigade capable of a variety of actions. Though assigned to the 1st Infantry Division on a permanent basis, it is capable of independent operations and taking on subordinate units to fulfill large scale sustainment operations for the United States Army. Formed from the Division Support Command of the 1st Infantry Division, the Brigade carries the lineage and honors of the division dating back to World War I campaigns as early as 1917. Having also seen action in World War II, the Vietnam War, and the Gulf War, the brigade has numerous awards and decorations from its previous designation. The brigade has also seen three tours in Iraq in support of Operation Iraqi Freedom. Organization The 1st Sustainment Brigade (1SB) in garrison at Fort Riley is composed of four subordinate battalions. The 1st Special Troops Battalion (STB) contains a Headquarters and Headquarters Company (HHC), Company A (Signal Network Support Company), and the 24th Transportation Company.Special Troops Bn., 1st Sustainment Brigade Retrieved October 15, 2010 The 1st STB and the 541st Combat Sustainment Support Battalion are permanently assigned to the 1SB. The 1SB has an Administrative Control Minus (ADCON-) Training and Readiness (TRA) relationship with the 84th Explosive Ordnance Demolition (EOD) Battalion and the 1st Infantry Division Headquarters and Headquarters Battalion (1DHHB).1st Infantry Division: Units, 1st Infantry Division staff. Retrieved March 30, 2008 Thanks to the brigade's modular design, it is also capable of gaining additional subordinate units upon deployment to a theater of operations.1st Infantry Division Homepage: 1st Sustainment Brigade, United States Army. Retrieved March 29, 2008 History Origins The 1st Infantry Division Support Command (DISCOM) traces its origins to World War I, where in 1917, the Division Trains were formed to support the newly formed 1st Infantry Division. In 1921, the Division trains were consolidated into the Special Troops, 1st Infantry Division. After World War I, the Special Troops deployed to Fort Riley, Kansas . Three of the DISCOM's former subordinate battalions, the 101st Forward Support Battalion (FSB) and 201st Forward Support Battalions, and the 701st Main Support Battalion, served in World War I, but with different divisions. These units deployed back to Germany to support the 1st Infantry Division during World War II, and participated in all eight campaigns credited to the 1st Infantry Division. In 1955, the Division and its support organizations returned to Fort Riley, Kansas.1st Infantry Division: 1st Sustainment Brigade, United States Army. Retrieved March 28, 2008 In 1965, the division deployed to South Vietnam, as a part of the Vietnam War buildup. DISCOM units supported the Division in all of the eleven campaigns it participated in while deployed to South Vietnam . After Vietnam, the DISCOM underwent many changes. The Division Material Management Center (DMMC) was established, and the Finance and Personnel Services Companies (PSC) were reorganized into battalion commands. In 1990, the DISCOM deployed again, this time to Southwest Asia in support of Operation Desert Storm. In 1996, the DISCOM, deployed to Europe for a third time and consisted of the 101st FSB at Fort Riley, Kansas, the 201st FSB in Vilseck, Germany, the 701st MSB in Kitzingen, Germany, the 601st Aviation Support Battalion(ASB) in Katterbach, Germany, and the Headquarters and Headquarters Company (HHC), also in Kitzingen. Operation Iraqi Freedom In 2003, the DISCOM was deployed to Turkey in support of Operation Iraqi Freedom I. The DISCOM simultaneously supported peacekeeping operations in the Balkans and deployed a logistics task force to support Operation Iraqi Freedom I throughout Iraq. In 2004, the DISCOM redeployed to Southwest Asia in Support of Operation Iraqi Freedom II.The 1st Sustainment Times, 1st Sustainment Brigade Public Affairs. Retrieved 25 June 2008. In addition to the organic DISCOM units, the 225th Forward Support Battalion from Hawaii and the 230th Support Battalion from North Carolina deployed to support logistical operations for Task Force Danger. Finally, in 2005, the DISCOM redeployed to Germany to reconstitute and prepare for future contingency operations. The DISCOM was awarded the Meritorious Unit Commendation for its contributions during Operation Iraqi freedom II. As of January 2006, the DISCOM consisted of the 201st Field Support Battalion in Vilseck, Germany, the 701st Maneuver Support Battalion in Kitzingen, Germany, the 299th Field Support Battalion in Schweinfurt Germany, the 601st Aviation Support Battalion in Katterbach, Germany, and the Headquarters and Headquarters Company (HHC), also in Kitzingen. Over the months between January 2006 and July 2006 the 601st http://www.riley.army.mil/Units/CAB/601ASB.aspx returned to Fort Riley, the 701st was inactivated, the 299th was task organized to the 2nd Brigade Combat Team in preparation for another deployment to Operation Iraqi Freedom, and the 201st was task organized under the 3rd Brigade Combat Team and later deactivated. The DISCOM HHC was re-deployed to Fort Riley Kansas in August 2006 to build the 1st Sustainment Brigade.The 1st Sustainment Times, Page 6. 1st Sustainment Brigade Public Affairs. Retrieved 25 June 2008. For a brief period, the DISCOM gained administrative control over the 97th Military Police Battalion, the 541st CSSB, the Band, and the 101st Military Intelligence Battalion. The 101st was in-activated in December 2006, the 541st and 97th were deployed and task organized away from the DISCOM. In November 2006, the brigade reviewed its own Shoulder Sleeve Insignia (SSI) and Distinctive Unit Insignia.The Institute of Heraldry: 1st Sustainment Brigade, The Institute of Heraldry. Retrieved 25 June 2008. These items were based heavily on the SSI of the 1st Infantry Division. Later that month, the Brigade was informed that it would be deployed to Iraq again in 2007.The 1st Sustainment Times, Page 7. 1st Sustainment Brigade Public Affairs]. Retrieved 25 June 2008. The 1st Sustainment Brigade (SB) was activated on 15 February 2007 at 10:00 am local time at Fort Riley, Kansas.US Army Public Affairs, United States Army. Retrieved March 29, 2008 It is a scalable tailorable Sustainment Brigade, with a mission statement of: Plans, synchronizes, monitors, and executes distribution operations. Conducts sustainment operations within assigned area of operation. Conducts Theater Opening and/or Theater Distribution operations when directed. Provides support to joint, interagency, and multinational forces as directed. in Iraq.]] The brigade deployed to Iraq again in late 2007, operating in the areas such as those around Central Iraq. The brigade's headquarters during this time has been Camp Taji.Taji's DFAC two gets new name, Maude, Bryant. Blackanthem.com Military News. Retrieved 25 June 2008. The brigade made history on 16 June 2008 when it heralded the return of the battlefield promotion system in the US Army. The system, which was previously discontinued, was part of a pilot program that the Army was looking at to bring battlefield promotions back. Soldiers of the brigade were also some of the first to use the MRAP, or Mine Resistant Ambush Protected vehicle. The soldiers used the vehicles to train other soldiers on use of the vehicle, particularly leaders of the 10th Sustainment Brigade, which replaced the 1st Sustainment Brigade in late 2008.Soldiers Get First Look at MRAP, Schweizer, Jennifer. Multi-National Force-Iraq Homepage. Retrieved 25 June 2008. The 1st Sustainment Brigade provides a full spectrum support including: configuring for, distributions and retrogrades to and from maneuver Brigade Combat Teams, other support brigades, and to joint interagency and multinational elements as directed. The 1st SB supports Early Entry Operations or Hub operations with augmentation, providing postal, replacement, and casualty operations as well as essential personnel services and Trial Defense Services on an area basis. The brigade is assigned as the sustainment unit of the 1st Infantry Division, however it can also operate independently, being assigned other units and other missions independent of the division.1st Infantry Division Homepage: 1st Sustainment Brigade, 1st Infantry Division staff. Retrieved March 29, 2008 Honors As it was a part of the 1st Infantry Division's command, the Brigade received campaign participation credit and awards for all of the same conflicts as the Division Headquarters up until it became an independent unit in 2006. Thereafter, it retained separate lineage.1st Infantry Division Headquarters: Lineage, United States Army. Retrieved 25 June 2008. Unit Decorations Campaign Streamers References External links * 1st Infantry Division Homepage: 1st Sustainment Brigade * The Institute of Heraldry: 1st Sustainment Brigade 001